hunterxhunterfandomcom_ar-20200214-history
إيلومي زولديك/معرض صور
|-|ألمظاهر= Illumi Zoldyck.gif|لقطة لرأس إيلومي زولديك Gittarackur character.gif|رأس كيتاراكور Illumi Zoldyck 2011 Design 1.jpg|تصميم إيلومي زولديك في اختبار الصيادين Gittarackur design.jpg|تصميم كيتاراكور Illumi Zoldyck 2011 Design2.jpg|تصميم إيلومي زولديك في آرك مدينة يوركشين Illumi Zoldyck (Official Artwork).PNG|تصميم رسمي لإيلومي زولديك (1999) Illumi Zoldyck 1999 Design.gif|تصميم إيلومي زولديك في آرك اختبار الصيادين و مدينة يوركشين (1999) |-|أنمي 2011= Zoldyck sons - anime.png|إيلومي في سن المراهقة مع والدته و اخوته الصغار 1st Phase.png|كيتاراكور و اخرون في اختبار الصيادين CE Illumi Portrait.png|صورة مقربة لوجه إيلومي -Illumi-Zoldyck-Portrait-.png|صورة مقربة لوجه إيلومي - 2 Illumi Gittarackur HQ.PNG|إيلومي متنكراً بشكل كيتاراكور Gittarackur-2011.jpg|كيتاراكور ينجح في الاختبار الثالث Gittarackur eats.jpg|كيتاراكور يتناول يَمْ. Irumi.png|إيلومي يظهر بشكله الحقيقي Hisoka and Illumi .PNG|كيتاراكور يسلم هيسوكا رقم احد الممتحنين Illumi digs a hole.png|إيلومي يحفر حفرة Illumi_Gozu's_badge.png|كيتاراكور و شارات الاختبار Final Phase Bracket.png|كيتاراكور في مخطط القتال Lllumi Zolydck main.png|إيلومي ضد كيلوا IllumiHypnoticSpell.jpg|إيلومي ينوم كيلوا مغناطيسياً Killua 3.png|إيلومي يرغم كيلوا على الاستسلام Killua_Illumi_5.png|إيلومي يطمإن كيلوا 640px-Illumi and killua in the hunter exam.png|إيلومي يقنع كيلوا Illumi HxH 11.PNG|Illumi's stoic expression Gon throws Illumi.PNG|غون يواجه إيلومي 21 - Illumi portrait.png|إيلومي يتحدث مع غون New-hunters.jpg|إيلومي و الاخرون يجتازون اختبار الصيادين 21 - Illumi talks about his family.png|إيلومي يتحدث عن عائلته 21 - Illumi's broken arm.png|ذراع إيلومي المكسورة Hisoka & Illumi.png|إيلومي و هيسوكا بعد اجتياز الاختبار 24 - Killua and Illumi in flashback.png|إيلومي في ذكريات كيلوا 49 - Silva warns his sons.png|إيلومي و اشقته الاصغر يتم تحذيرهم من غيني ريودان من قبل والدهم Illumi Yorknew City arc.jpg|ظهور إيلومي في مدينة يوركشين IMG 0761-1-.png|إيلومي يخطط لقتل السادة العشرة Illumi calls Silva.jpg|إيلومي يخبر سيلفا بشأن مقتل السادة العشرة 89_-_Illumi_in_illusion.png|إيلومي في تخيلات كيلوا عن كيفية تحكمه به Illumi - 137.png|إيلومي مع هيسوكا فوق احد الابنية Hisoka and Illumi.png|إيلومي يتحدث مع هيسوكا Illumi's entry as his Gittarackur disguise.png|إيلومي يظهر متنكراً ككيتاراكور Illumi - 138.png|إيلومي في ذكريات كيلوا 138 - Zoldyck Family Room.png|إيلومي يتناقش مع والديه بشأن قوة ألوكا 138 - Alluka's room.png|إيلومي يعطي توجيعات الى كاسوكا Illumi - 139.png|إيلومي - 139 Illumi 2 - 139.png|إيلومي - 139 - 2 Illumi and Hisoka.png|إيلومي و هيسوكا Hisoka and Illumi - 141.png|إيلومي و هيسوكا - 141 Illumi - 141.png|إيلومي - 141 Illumi threatening Hisoka.png|إيلومي يهدد هيسوكا Illumi's face - 141.png|وجه إيلومي المرعب Illumi's bloodlust.png|تعطش إيلومي للدماء Hisoka and Illumi - 142.png|إيلومي و هيسوكا - 142 Illumi infusing Nen in his needles.png|إيلومي يكرس قوته في الابر Illumi and Needlemen.png|إيلومي و رجال الابر Illumi - 143.png|إيلومي يهدد كيلوا Illumi smiling.png|إيلومي يبتسم Illumi 2 -143.png|إيلومي يحذر كيلوا Illumi laughing.png|إيلومي يضحك Illumi - 146.png|إيلومي - 146 Killua and Illumi - 146.png|إيلومي يطمإن كيلوا و آلوكا Illumi - 145.gif|إيلومي - 145 Illumi Z 2.png|إيلومي في سن المراهقة Illumi Z 3.png Illumi Z 5.png Illumi Z 6.png Illumi Z 7.png|إيلومي يُعِد الابر Illumi Z 8.png Illumi Z 9.png Illumi Z 10.png illumi Z 11.png Illumi Z 12.png|إيلومي يتصل بهيسوكا Illumi Z 13.png Illumi Z 14.png Illumi Z 15.png Illumi Z 16.png Illumi Z 17.png Illumi Z 18.png Illumi Z 19.png Illumi Z 20.png Illumi Z 21.png |-|1999 أنمي= illumi_secret 3rd.png|إيلومي يتولى قيادة السفينة Gitaraku.jpg|ظهور كيتاراكور Illumi-and-Hisoka.jpg|هيسوكا و كيتاراكور Illumi 1999.png|إيلومي يظهر خلال الاختبار الاخير Illumi manipulating.png|إيلومي يتحكم باحد السادة العشرة من المافية Illumi receives a call from silva.png|إيلومي يتلقى اتصالاً من سيلفا Illumi-disguise.jpg|إيلومي يتنكر بشكل هيسوكا |-|مانغا= Zoldyck five.png|إيلومي مراهقاً مع والدته و اخوته Gittamanga.png|أول ظهور لإيلومي في المانغاو متنكراً بشكل كيتاراكور 26 - Gittarackur.png|إيلومي خلال اختبار الصيادين 26 - Gittarackur's face revealed.png|ظهور كيتاراكور على حقيقته IllumiManga.jpg|وجه إيلومي الخالي من التعابير 100 - Illumi assassinates the Ten Dons.png|إيلومي يغتال السادة العشرة Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|علاقات إيلومي في العائلة Chap 323 - hisoka and illumi.png|إيلومي و هيسوكا Chap 326 - illumi and hisoka looking at the crash.png|إيلومي و هيسوكا يراقبان تحطم السيارة Illumi-aura.png|Illumi threatens Hisoka Needle-humans.jpg|جيش إيلومي من رجال الابر Chap 333 - illumi feels alluka's power.png|إيلومي يستشعر بقوة ألوكا Hx H Treasure5 000.jpg|إيلومي في احد اغلفة كنوز هانتر × هانتر |-|أغلفة الفصول= |-|أغاني البداية و النهاية= |-|أفلام= |-|سِلَع= |-|أخرى= تصنيف:شقيق كيلوا